emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3713 (14th April 2004)
Plot Charity is desperate to get Debbie to return home and Cain tells her she should use Zoe’s money to find a place for the three of them to live as a family. With Cain and Charity out of the way, Debbie returns collect the rest of her things and comes across Charity's cash. Determined that her mum shouldn’t profit from giving away her brother, Debbie takes the money outside to burn it. She's just about to set light to it when Cain and Charity pull up. Charity begs Debbie not to do it, but Debbie tells her that one day Noah will have to find out that his mum didn’t want him and torches the cash. Katie is beside herself when Robert tells her that Siobhan has told Jack he should take Victoria to see a doctor, because she has no physical symptoms and her problem must be psychological. Katie believes the two of them should run away together because sooner or later Victoria will reveal their secret, but Robert says they should stick to their plan. Jack is worried sick when the doctor tells him that Victoria must see a specialist. He worries that something awful has happened to her. Marlon continues to act strangely and makes himself scarce when Paddy suggests that he takes Debbie with him when he takes Daisy for a walk. Once again Marlon winds up on Carrie’s doorstep clutching a bundle of poems. When Carrie answers the door, 'The Power Of Love' by Frankie Goes To Hollywood is playing on the radio. Marlon tells Carrie that it was one of Tricia’s favourite songs. Carrie makes her excuses and says goodbye to Marlon. Emily knows that Marlon has been to see Carrie and confronts him on his return. He claims to be hurt by the suggestion that he's been to see Carrie and storms out. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Carrie Granger - Laura Crossley Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Hotten Road *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity ward *Windsors - Garage *Cricket Pavilion *32 Radmal Park Close - Exterior and hallway Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,469,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes